


The rest of our lives

by errantknightess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Slow Dancing, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/pseuds/errantknightess
Summary: Their hands rest between them on the pillow, clasped together as if sharing a prayer. Noctis presses a light kiss to Prompto’s knuckles. The gold band on his finger is warm against his lips.“Sorry.” The word stretches out in a yawn that escapes his mouth as soon as he opens it. “This must be the lamest wedding night in history.”“Not as long as it’s with you.” Prompto squeezes his hand. “Don’t worry about it. We have time.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: Beginning of Forever - An older Promptis Fan Project - Event Submissions





	The rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of the Older Promptis Event!  
> Prompts: wedding night || slow dance || "Hey, remember when we..."

Paper lanterns and fairy lights sway gently in the wind, a glowing rainbow against the inky sky. Noctis follows them with his eyes as he tips his head back to get the last drop of the sparkling wine from his cup. It’s already filling him with a pleasant buzz, thrumming in time with the deep bass of the music from the old stereo that Gladio managed to put together.

Whenever Noctis used to think about his wedding, this was not where his mind would go. Before the end of the world, there was no way he could have gotten away with a quiet private affair like this. It was always obvious it would have to be a grand royal party, a momentous occasion that turned the eyes of the entire country on him. He never pictured himself in the front yard of a run-down apartment complex, drinking cheap champagne from paper cups with just a handful of friends. But honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

This is nothing like he has ever imagined – except for one thing that he liked to imagine quite often.

“Hey there, handsome.” Prompto’s voice whispers right in his ear as he wraps his arms around Noctis’s middle. “You come here often?”

“Not often enough.” Noctis chuckles. That’s true. Both of them spend barely a few hours at home, scraping up some well-earned rest in between grueling work days. This is the first time that they’ve all allowed themselves a break since they started picking Insomnia up from the ruin and dust.

Prompto keeps his arms around him as Noctis turns to look at him. Their faces come close, just a breath apart, and Noctis feels the air catch in his throat. Just like that time when they first introduced themselves back in high school. Just like when their eyes met as Noct stepped out of Talcott’s truck three months ago. Just like when he saw Prompto waiting for him in the half-restored chapel earlier this afternoon.

Prompto’s cheeks are flushed from the wine and the dancing. He’s taken off the heavy Kingsglaive jacket he wore for the ceremony, but he still looks ridiculously good in just his vest over bare shoulders. Noctis rests his hands where the skin meets the fabric, absently thumbing at the fraying hem as he takes in the gorgeous sight before him.

Prompto stares back, a curious gleam in his eyes.

“What’s that smile for?” he asks.

“You,” Noctis replies, and watches his husband’s face glow even brighter pink.

“Dude, you don’t need to charm me anymore.”

“But you love it.”

“And you know it.” Prompto leans in for a kiss, sweet and lingering. His arms tighten around Noct’s waist as the music slows down to a waltz. “May I have this dance?”

As if Noctis could ever deny him anything.

They move as one, step by step making their spin in a lazy circle. It’s far from graceful. Noct could never call himself a good dancer, and what little skills he has are ten years out of practice. But even as his shoes catch on the uneven pavement, Prompto’s closeness makes him feel like he’s walking on clouds.

He closes his eyes and lets the melody lull him. His head dips, cheek resting against Prompto’s temple. He can feel him laugh – a puff of breath tickling his neck, warm on his skin and in his heart.

“You falling asleep on me?”

Noctis blinks, but doesn’t pull back. “A little. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s been a crazy day.” Prompto nudges the shell of his ear with his nose, voice down to a conspiratory whisper. “We can ditch if you want to.”

“Our own wedding party?” Noctis shakes his head in amusement. “Shouldn’t we at least say goodbye?”

“They’ll understand.” Prompto breaks their embrace, only to take his hand in an inviting, resolute grasp. “Come on, let’s go.”

Noctis lets him lead the way across the yard, back towards the silent shadow of their building. All the windows are dark and empty: everyone is down here, celebrating with them. It’s not much of a challenge to sneak upstairs unnoticed.

They stumble through their front door in complete darkness, shushing each other with barely restrained laughter. Noctis kicks his shoes off into the pile on the floor and carefully picks his way to the bedroom. The apartment is tiny and cramped, but after months of living here, it feels weirdly like home – and tonight more than ever.

When they peel off their clothes and slip into bed, he can feel in every bone just how tired he is. It’s not the same weariness that bore down on him for half of his life. It washes over his body like a mild, bubbling wave – a pleasant exhaustion that comes from too much excitement.

Their hands rest between them on the pillow, clasped together as if sharing a prayer. Noctis presses a light kiss to Prompto’s knuckles. The gold band on his finger is warm against his lips.

“Sorry.” The word stretches out in a yawn that escapes his mouth as soon as he opens it. “This must be the lamest wedding night in history.”

“Not as long as it’s with you.” Prompto squeezes his hand. “Don’t worry about it. We have time.” His face lights up as realization slowly curls his lips into a smile. “Wow. I can’t believe I get to have sleepovers with my best friend _every night_ now.”

“Nerd.” Noctis huffs affectionately. “We’ve been sleeping together for years already.”

Prompto shrugs with one shoulder. “Yeah, but. You know. Now it’s official.”

It’s not, really. With no government structures back in place yet, there is no formal weight to their vows. There were no gods to swear them before, either. They did it just for themselves – for each other.

And to Noctis, that means everything. This is what he chose. For the first time. Forever.

“Remember the first time we shared my bed?” he muses, looking at Prompto with half-closed eyes.

“Sure I do,” Prompto chuckles. “You went out like a light and I lay there quietly losing my mind because we were so close. I was sure you’d see right through me and my stupid crush if you only opened your eyes. And then you rolled over and threw your arm around me. I was afraid to _breathe_.” He lets out a long sigh, as if the memory alone stalls the air in his lungs.

“About that…” Noctis hums, hiding his grin against the pillow, because he remembers, too. “Pretty sure I wasn’t completely asleep then. Maybe not even… at all.”

“You— _No_.” Prompto’s eyes go wide, reflecting the pale moonlight. “So… You _knew_ when I hugged you back?”

“I felt it,” Noctis admits. “But I thought you were asleep, too. Thought I just got lucky.”

“Damn,” Prompto groans. “We were so dumb back then.”

“Yeah.” Noctis reaches to cup his cheek, fingertips skimming over the freckled skin. “I’m glad we grew up.”

“Me too. Now we don’t need to pretend we’re sleeping just to cuddle.”

“The perks of being an adult.”

They both laugh quietly, leaning their heads close together. Prompto sneaks his arm over Noctis’s side and pulls him in, until their chests are flush and their lips meet. Their kiss is long and slow, a promise of everything to come.

After all, they have the rest of their lives on their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the [Older Promptis project](https://twitter.com/OlderPromptis) mods for organizing this event!  
> Come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Err_417) :3


End file.
